


softest mornings

by saintfrog



Series: we create stardusts: johnyong fluff drabbles [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, just the softest babies :(, plenty of kisses ♡-♡
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintfrog/pseuds/saintfrog
Summary: mornings weren’t supposed to be this sweet, but you make it sweeter than it should have and i’m not getting sick of it.





	softest mornings

**Author's Note:**

> more sugar for you ♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆♡☆

♡☆♡

  
taeyong never was once delighted with mornings, crestfallen every time the dripping rays of sunshine pour on his face, telling him to get up.

not only that but the blaring sound coming from his snoozed alarms contributes to his aversion towards mornings, too, and classes he should be attending.

_always dead in the morning_ as his mother used to tell him when he was younger, and _always awake in the evening_. he couldn’t be blamed if that’s just how his body works.

maybe this time his mother would change her mind, just like how he’s come to a truce with mornings. all thanks to the personal heater and alarm clock of his, and the love of his life.

other than taking much liking with the mornings now, taeyong has earned another favorite thing on his list, and that is when johnny, his boyfriend, plant soft kisses on his tummy every morning just so he could wake up in the bestest mood.

the softest pair of lips on his milky tummy to wake up to, something he wouldn’t have in any other way.

johnny loves hiding his face inside taeyong’s (his) shirt and kiss taeyong’s skin until the other is awake and a giggling mess, sometimes he can’t help but to leave love bites there, too, which taeyong would admire in front of the bathroom mirror later.

mornings were supposed to be the time of the day when taeyong feels cranky and grumpy, but johnny keeps all that away from him with his feather-like kisses on his tummy and make him feel all loved and soft.

and most definitely, mornings weren’t supposed to be this sweet, but johnny makes it sweeter than it should have and taeyong’s not getting sick of it. never.

“babe,” taeyong starts, lightly patting johnny’s head underneath his shirt, “stop.”

taeyong tells his boyfriend to stop his ministrations, all the while giggling due to how much he’s enjoying this. in fact, very much.

johnny doesn’t stop, though. he continues to blow raspberries on taeyong’s soft tummy just like how he know the other likes. it doesn’t end from there, johnny would lightly bite taeyong’s belly until he’s satisfied and all warm on the inside. taeyong allows it all for he loves it most too when johnny showers him this much affection and tenderness.

after johnny has quenched all his thirst, he would stay and lay his head there as if it is where the most comfortable place lies, basking in the warmth and glory of what the planes of taeyong’s torso offers.

it’s all adorable and great that taeyong could actually feel johnny’s smile growing on his lips against his belly. johnny would even hum lullabies there, which taeyong would gladly put his blame onto for bringing him back to slumber.

this almost feels unreal and impossible. taeyong never has been loved and touched with much care and sincerity not until he met johnny.

his heart is like the ocean, so full of clear, deep blue water and majestic aquatic creatures that wanders underwater, much as how he feels utterly complete now. so beautiful and peaceful. taeyong never knew he could feel such a thing, thinking he wouldn’t feel more complete than he already is.

but johnny exists and that’s more than enough.

one more kiss to taeyong’s belly and johnny finally pulls himself away from his favorite place. taeyong immediately reached his grabby hands so he could pull johnny in and have his morning kisses he’s been waiting for.

johnny kisses him sweet, so sugary he could get diabetes but he wouldn’t mind after all. one, two, and more.

“did my baby sleep okay?” one more kiss to the tip of taeyong’s nose.

taeyong nods, slowly melting inside johnny’s tight embrace. “all because of you. i love you.”

“i love you always.”

**Author's Note:**

> luv u, precious ones! hope u didnt get sugar rush from that ❣


End file.
